Santa Fe 1x21
by mygiu
Summary: So this is a totally fictitious story of what I'd wish would happen on the next episode of The Mindy Project in terms of Danny/Mindy. It plays along with some of the main lines of the real episode (like the trip and Josh showing up again). I do not own any of these characters! Also, English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any typo or mistake!


Danny had convinced Mindy to leave Josh behind. She had almost choked him after she found out he had married and was living in Santa Fe. He had wanted her to meet his new family, his new wife? What a douche bag.

The fact that Mindy was so nervous to meet him led to a couple of margaritas, and so she was feisty and angry instead of heartbroken.

Mindy and Danny walked back to the hotel where they were staying, and she cursed Josh all the way. When they arrived to Mindy's room, Danny poured her a glass of cool water and gave her a wet towel.

D: Put this on your head, you'll feel better in the morning.

Mindy was groggy yet somewhat conscious. The air of the streets had cleared her mind a bit. Still, she knew she would have a massive hangover the next day. When Danny went to the bathroom, she put the glass on the counter and grabbed a hip flask she had hid in her blazer pocket. Bottom's up, she said, and in a minute she felt terribly dizzy. Danny came out of the bathroom and saw the flask.

D: What are you doing, Min? I told you to stop drinking!

M: Oh, leave me aloneeeeee. And stop calling me Min!

Mindy reached for the flask again. Danny grabbed her arm to stop her.

D: He is not worth it, Min.

Mindy looked at Danny, examining him. She reached for his shirt.

D: Wha… what are you doing?

M: Hmmmm

D: What?

M: I know he's not worthy. But just, maybe, maybe I need a reminder. Play along, will you?

D: Play along to wha…?

Mindy kissed Danny quite violently.

D: What are you doing Lahiri? You almost broke my teeth!

M: C'mon little man, make me forgeeeeeet.

Mindy chased Danny around the room. She tackled him onto the bed, sat on top of him and started kissing and biting his neck.

D: Mindy, we're friends! What are you doing? Think about this! You are upset… and freakishly strong. Let me go!

M: You really want to talk about how this will affect our friendship? Man up, Castellano!

Mindy kissed Danny once again and proceeded to unbuckle his belt.

D: Whoa, Mindy.

M: Whoa, Nelly. What? Want to undress by yourself?

D: Nothing is happening! No one is getting undressed!

Danny pushed Mindy to the side of the bed and buckled his belt.

M: Ugh, DANNY! Always ruining the fun for everybody.

D: I just, Mindy… You are upset. And we are friends, and this is just… I'm not Jeremy

M: Okay, I'll go to Jeremy's room.

D: No! That's not what I'm sayi… Look, all I'm saying is – Sit down! All I'm saying is, sex is not the answer. It is definitely not the answer now, and actually, not ever!. You need to start thinking about the guys you date.

M: Danny, save me the preaching. I've seen more rom-coms than you can imagine.

D: "Rom-coms"?

M: Yes. I've got a degree on Norah Ephron. My spirit animal is Meg Ryan. I get it. Love is the answer, right? Is that what you were going to say?

D: Not really… Actually, it's soberness first that does the trick. And then… Therapy?

M: I'd probably end up sleeping with my therapist.

D: Probably… Then how about better judgment?

M: I could always try that but, I seem to have none whatsoever. I mean god Danny, I even kissed you! That's how troubled I am.

Danny looks a bit upset at this comment.

M: Oh, I mean, well… I didn't mean…

D: You need to forget the fairytale, Mindy.

M: But how do you do it? You broke up with Alex, and I _knowww_ you liked her _liked her_. And then, just a few weeks later, you are already fixed.

D: Well, I'm a guy. Guys get over things faster. Plus, we were just getting started, so I knew this could eventually happen… Also she is your friend, so adding you to the mix was bound to cause trouble.

M: Thank you very much for that.

D: It was deserved.

M (muttering): Rude

Danny helped Mindy up and walked her to the door of the bedroom.

D: C'mon, let's get you downstairs and freshen up.

M: No, Danny, I can't, really. I appreciate the thought but, I can't be around such a healthy individual right now. I need my pajamas, room service, and maybe a Studio Universal Original TV movie about a middle-aged widow who finds love again in a bookstore.

D: You sure?

M: Absolutely… Thank you tho… And Danny? If you ever want to sulk around about Alex, you are welcome to talk. I mean, I owe you one.

D: I don't think so… Hey, don't drink anything else.

M: Okay, sure.

D: 'Kay, bye.

...

Danny found himself at the hotel bar, drinking a scotch and watching the game. He is distracted though, his eyes seem lost in recent memories. Mindy's room, what almost happened… what would have happened – actually – if he had not stopped her? Would she have gone all the way? Was she THAT desperate, or broken?

That dude had messed her up big time. He always thought of Mindy as this walking mess who dated and ditched guys on an everyday basis. Bad choices, lame guys, or pricks for sure. But he had never thought that they actually had a real effect on her. Sure, he always assumed she lived in a fairytale. But he didn't expect that, immerse as she was, the pain would cut so deep for her when disappointment inevitably arrived.

For the first time, he felt bad for her. He had known that pain, with his ex-wife. Maybe that was the only time he had sort of believed in a happy ending. And he had been crushed to the bottom of the earth. He knew better now. Or did he? He had ruined things with Alex, a great girl who hadn't harmed him, after all. Well, Mindy had done her fair share of evil, but the truth was that he hadn't opened up about his past, and that conversation (and break up) was bound to happen anyhow, with or without Mindy involved.

The wound he thought so healed suddenly itched again. It wasn't specifically for his ex-wife, not for Alex per se either. It was the bigger wound, the one that love itself had caused him, via every girl, teenager and woman he had liked.

He was taken aback to feel this. Could Mindy be right? Was he not over Alex, or his wife?... Mainly, did men SULK? Even if it was a macho guacho kind of inner sulking? No, stop it, he said to himself. He had had a lot to drink, that was all.

But after a few minutes he thought of the way things ended with Alex again. He wanted to keep that out of his mind, but it crept back on him every two minutes. Why did he do that to himself? Why did he either a) choose the wrong girl who would break him or b) choose the right girl and fuck it up in less than a month? He ordered another drink.

Hell, give me the bottle, he said.

...

Morgan and Jeremy found Danny completely dosed off on the top of the bar counter. When they woke him up, he was clearly still very much drunk. He mumbled things and pointed fingers at the people who passed by. They had never seen him like this! They decided to take him up to his room.

When they arrived at his floor with the elevator, Danny composed himself and told the guys to leave him there. He thanked them and gave them a hard, weird hug. They both looked worried. Danny NEVER hugged! He hated touching people! Nevertheless, they let him go.

Danny was taking his key card out of his pocket when he stumbled across Mindy's door. He stood there for a while, looking at the door. Maybe he did need to sulk. She had offered, after all. He felt as open as a flower. He shook in disgust at the thought of it, but the squishy corny feeling did not go away.

He knocked on the door.

Silence.

D: Miiiiiiiin-deeeeeeh!

Silence. Then he heard a rattle of bottles on the floor.

D: Mind-ehhh? It's Danny. Open up!

M: Danny, I swear I didn't rid the mini bar! The clerk did it!

D: Open up Mindyyyyyy.

M: No! I'm afraid you'll preach again.

D: I want to ssssssssssssulk. You owe me. Now open up.

Silence. Then the door creaked and opened a bit.

He could see Mindy had put on an oversized old t-shirt on, and she was standing over a few mini bottles barefoot.

M: Come again?...Are you drunk?

Mindy opened the door, amused.

M: Oh my god, this… this is going to be so much funnnn. You are not over her! I was right!

Danny smiled back, a little dizzy. He leaned on the frame of the door.

D: Let me in.

M: Mr. Castellano, I think we are both drrrrrrrrunk. Maybe you should go to sulk, I mean, sleep. Ha! You big fat sulker. I knew it!

D: Just let me in, Mindy. Or else…

M: Or else what? (She said defiantly).

He didn't know what came over him. He was standing right in front of her, and even though she was mocking him, the wound suddenly felt better, calmer. It didn't seem to be the alcohol but her presence which made him feel at ease. How could this annoying woman make him feel that?

Well, whatever it was, she owed him. Danny leaned in and pushed a lock of Mindy's hair out of her face, behind her hear. They looked at each other for a short second and Danny kissed her fiercely. She responded - weirdly enough - with quite a lot of enthusiasm. He grabbed her by the waist and pushed her onto his body. The key card he held on his hand fell on the floor.

He used his now free hand to caress her thigh, and Mindy shook with electricity. They broke apart and stumbled back a bit. They looked at each other, shocked. The electricity was still dangling in the air.

Danny almost saw how the wound was turning pale. He couldn't help it. He approached Mindy again. She stopped him when their lips nearly touched again. She jumped on top of him and he barely caught her. They almost fell, and Danny stepped on some mini bottles on the edge of the door. When they regained stability, Danny grabbed Mindy tighter.

D: Okay, let's sulk.

He kissed Mindy again, this time more deeply and roughly. He walked them into the room and Mindy kicked the door shut behind them.


End file.
